


diverting eyes

by crytalstellar



Series: selective vision [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, ahhh, angst maybe, idk what else, more 707 centric than Saeran centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>white lies exist for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	diverting eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ah. so this is part two. it's much shorter since i couldn't think of a good way to write it in the same way as averting. 
> 
> there's a part three planned, but i don't know if i have to heart to write it because i love him too much.
> 
> i might, might not, we'll see.

“What if I… just took her from you?”

The question roots Saeyoung to the spot instantly. He doesn’t need to ask who Saeran is referring to know who exactly he’s talking about. Slowly, he turns to look his brother in the eye. A familiar dark smirk marrs Saeran’s features and Saeyoung shivers inwardly, remembering the last time he’d seen that expression.

It takes him a moment, but he laughs off the question, “What are you talking about?”

“You heard me,” Saeran’s eyes narrow mockingly. “What if I took her from you?”

“I…” Saeyoung trailed off. If anything, he’s too shocked to even say anything, but at the same time…

Saeran strides over to Saeyoung’s desk and leans over him sitting in the computer chair. “Or maybe… you’ll give her to me?”

It’s with that question that Saeyoung finally finds his voice. “…no.”

Saeran cocks an eyebrow, but says nothing in response.

“She’s… I’ll give you anything else you want- this house, my computers, my cars, my chips, anything.” Pause. “But she’s the one person I can’t give up on. Even when I was doing everything in my power to keep her at arms’ length- she never gave up on me. It’s because of her that we can even be having this conversation. Besides…”

He stands and looks Saeran straight in the eye. “…she isn’t some kind of object that we can give or take at will.”

Saeran stares at Saeyoung for a moment before his expression changes to a bit of a grimace, “God, you’re so gross, you know that? I was just… what’s it called… joking?”

Saeyoung can’t help but eye his brother suspiciously. Saeran obviously notices this and scoffs. “No need for such a serious look, I was only kidding.”

Saeran turns on his heel, and moves to leave the room. When he gets to the doorway, he stops. “I… already know how… in love you two are…It’s almost sickening… To be honest, I just wanted to see your tortured face.”

And then he leaves.

Saeyoung stares at the doorway for a second. Debating whether or not to follow his brother. There’s a feeling in the pit of his stomach that tells him that Saeran hadn’t been lying, or at least, there was an inkling of truth laced within his questions. He closes his eyes and thinks.

Regardless of what the truth is, it’s better to let Saeran’s lie remain just that- a lie.

It hurts Saeyoung. He wishes he didn’t know. But he’d seen the signs. The glances Saeran would give her, the softness that he’d take on whenever they talked. He’d always turned a blind eye, pretended it wasn’t there.

It’s better this way, he tells himself and he’s sure Saeran agrees.

If he didn’t, why would he take what he said back and have pretended it was all a joke?

If he could he would, but he can’t. He won’t. Saeyoung is willing to give anything else that Saeran asks for be it his cars, his computers, his chips- anything.

But there’s one thing he could never ever give up, no matter how much Saeran wanted it.

He won’t give up his right to be with her.


End file.
